


Septiplier ~ Lost

by Kittensfam



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, One Shot, People being lost, Septiplier - Freeform, Specifically Mark and Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittensfam/pseuds/Kittensfam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack get lost...<br/>Where?<br/>When?<br/>How?<br/>They don't know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Septiplier ~ Lost

**Author's Note:**

> aaaAAAHH I'm new to this whole ao3 thing, and I haven't written a fanfic in years, so please don't hurt me ;3;  
> And I literally just uploaded the one-shot straight away because I didn't want to edit it... so... yeah.

Jack woke with a large, throbbing headache, pain throughout his body, ringing ears, and the light smell of smoke in the air.  
He groaned and sat up, rubbing at his head. He flinched when he felt something wet at the back of his head, and he quickly returned his hand to his vision, frowning when he saw blood on his hand.  
“Great! This is just great!” a voice yelled, startling the Irishman. “How am I supposed to get home now?”  
Jack glanced around, eventually spotting a well-build man with raven black hair, wearing a red flannel and regular jeans.  
He stared at the man for who knows how long, before he stood. He didn’t know whether or not he should greet the man, seeing that he was pretty stressed. About what?  
Well… of course Jack wouldn’t know. He couldn’t exactly read his mind…  
Unfortunately.  
Jack hesitated to, but he eventually spoke.  
“Uh- hi?” the man turned to face him, while Jack mentally slapped himself for sounding so nervous.  
The Irishman noted the fact that the mysterious man also had chocolate brown eyes with glasses.  
“Oh… I didn’t notice you there.” The man admitted, laughing.  
Jack chuckled. “Not even the green beacon on my head?”  
“Haha, I guess not. I’m Mark, by the way.”  
“Sean. But I go by Jack.”  
“Well, nice to meet you, Jack.”  
The Irishman smiled, glad that Mark hadn’t snapped at him… yet.  
“So…” Mark began to look around, scratching his head. “Where are we?”  
Jack’s smile faded, and he began to look at their surroundings. They were in a pretty dark forest, and it looked like they were well deep into it, too. The only signs of humans ever being here was the broken down bus a few feet away.  
Where in the hell were they? In some kind of Halloween-y forest?  
“I don’t know…” Jack shrugged.  
“Well, whatever this place is, we’re going to get out of here… eventually.”  
Jack cocked an eyebrow at Mark. Getting out of this place? It seemed impossible.  
Very impossible.  
“Well… let’s get going then.” Jack hummed, beginning to walk in a random direction.  
“What- hey! Wait for me!” Mark hurried after the Irishman. 

“Fookin’ hell!” Jack scowled. “Not again!”  
There stood the bus…  
For the 5th time in a row.  
“What is this place, a maze?” there was a hint of annoyance in Mark’s voice.  
“Probably.” Jack grumbled, crossing his arms. “Whatever it is, it’s fucking pissing me off.”  
“Ugh… let’s just go this way.”  
Mark walked around the bus, and Jack wordlessly followed. He was too annoyed to say anything. 

Mark was fuming with rage when they came across the bus once again.  
This was really annoying, and he just wanted to punch someone in the face right now! But, he wouldn’t, since that would be taking it too far.  
He glanced at Jack, seeing that his new friend’s face had darkened.  
“… We’re never going to get out of here… are we?” Jack sighed.  
“What? No, don’t say that.” Mark gave him a reassuring smile. “We’ll get out of here… we just haven’t gone in the right direction, that’s all!”  
“It’s all going to just lead us back here, anyways! There’s no point in trying if we just keep circling back here over, over, and over again!”  
Mark frowned, turning so he could properly see Jack, sighing softly through his nose.  
The half-Korean gave the Irishman a big hug.  
“Don’t worry, we will get out of here.” Mark reassured, smiling weakly.  
Jack chuckled softly before he hugged him back.  
“Yer a big goof.” Jack snickered.  
“Thank you~” Mark purred.  
Even if they didn’t get out of here… at least they’d have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hhh I hoped you enjoyed my shitey one-shot lmao


End file.
